


I'd call it love

by Saturning



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High Arthur, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturning/pseuds/Saturning
Summary: In which Arthur got wounded and is slightly high because of a pain killing potion and asks Merlin why he stayed all this time although Arthur has been unbelievable to him.One would call it destiny - another would call it love.





	I'd call it love

**Author's Note:**

> So here is another Merthur story! Just a Oneshot this time. I hope you like it anyway and maybe consider looking into my other fanfics as well :)  
> More Oneshots are planned by the way
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated as always!  
> Please enjoy and thanks for reading!  
> \- Saturning

“Arthur!”, Merlin shouted, but it was already too late. The bandit caught them by surprise and wounded Arthur’s side heavily, using a sword. Merlin reacted quickly and killed the ruthless bandit using his magic. After that was done, he crouched next to the kneeling and heavily breathing Arthur.

“And that’s why I hate going hunting with you.”, Merlin mumbled just before he put an arm around the prince’s waist, so he could pull him up to a standing position again. He may have used a little magic as well, regarding that he wasn’t quite strong enough to lift Arthur up on his own. The prince could barely walk and was seemingly relieved as Merlin put him down next to the horses.

“What use it is to have a sorcerer to go with me on a hunting trip, when you can’t even detect bandits, when they are _that_ _close_ ”, Arthur growled and pressed his hands on his injured side.

“Oh excuse me, Sire, but I was distracted by following your orders”, Merlin replied just slightly amused. “I can’t possibly use magic constantly to detect persons nearby, that is exhausting. And it seems that I need that power for healing your ass. So come on, let me see.”

Arthur grunted but removed his hands from the side for Merlin to look at the wound.

“You wouldn’t need to heal me, if you detected the bandit earlier”, he muttered silently.

Just as the warlock wanted to start using healing magic, Arthur grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

“Now that I try to help you don’t want me to?”, Merlin asked a little offended.

“ _Don’t._ I can hear guards. We can’t have you killed, do we?”, Arthur said through gritted teeth.

“You’ve got a point. Then lets get you on your horse and to quickly to Gaius, shall we?”

“Stop talking so much and just do it! This shit _hurts._ ”

“Yes, yes.”

 

Gaius closed the door behind them, as Merlin brought Arthur into his chambers, now definitely more worried, as Arthur had lost a lot of blood already.

“Gaius is the door closed?”, Merlin urged, while putting Arthur down on the bed.

“Yes, no one can see”, Gaius answered.

“Okay, good. We should give him pain killers.”

“Strong ones”, Arthur added with his fists clenched and a pained expression.

“Of course, Sire”, Gaius responded and went to fetch them.

Meanwhile, Merlin forced Arthur to take his hands off his side, so the warlock could heal him properly. Gaius gave him the potion, while Merlin performed the magic and both caused Arthur to finally fall asleep.

Merlin sighed in relief.

“God damn, he’s really fucking annoying when he’s injured.”

“And still you were totally worried about him”, Gaius noted, grinning to himself.

“’course I am, my destiny is to have him stay alive”, it was no more than a mumbling that came out of Merlin’s mouth.

“You know it’s not only that”

“You know what? I’m gonna get him into his own bed or else he will just complain to me even more, when he wakes up”, Merlin changed the topic and started lifting Arthur up from the bed.

“No, it’s because you want him to be comfortable. He should wake up in about half an hour again, but he might be in a little… daze still. High, you could say, just for a few minutes. He may be babbling a bit.”

“I know that Gaius, I’ve seen a lot of people after they woke up from your potion”, Merlin reminded the old physician, who just laughed and nodded. He watched as the boy left the chambers, carrying the prince bridal style.

 

Carefully Merlin put the blonde man down on his bed, but not before he changed his clothes, which were soaked with blood. After making sure that Arthur was tugged into bed neatly and he didn’t miss any other wounds, he went to wash the prince’s clothes and continue his everyday chores.

When Arthur woke up, Merlin was just about to put away his freshly washed clothed.

“Mrln?”, he mumbled, barely opening his eyes. The warlock turned around smiling and stepped closer to the bed.

“Yes, Sire. How are you feeling?”

“Uh, good. Not hurting at least. You did a great job”

And there was the proof, that Arthur was high. He’d never say ‘you did a great job’ while sober.

“Thank you, I like to believe, I always do.”

“And you are right! You do, really do” Arthur now started smiling like an idiot.

“Oh yes, you are totally wasted. You have no idea what you are saying”, Merlin laughed, crossing his arms above his chest, leaning against one of the bed posts.

“Oh no, I know what I am saying”, Arthur stated, sounding as serious as one can be.

“You don’t and that’s okay, I will not tell anybody. My lips are sealed.”, Merlin winked.

“I mean, I always stop myself from saying these things usually. I am not used to talk about my feelings”, Arthur adds.

“Of course, excuse my blindness. Well, enough truths told now, you should continue to rest, so I’ll just finish putting your clothes away and then leave.”

Just as the boy turned around, he’s forced to go back again by Arthur’s next words.

“Why are you doing this?”, he asked concerned.

“Do what? Please specify what you mean.”

“Why are you still here? Still my manservant? You could be so much more.”

Arthur sat up on the bed, his eyes locked on Merlin’s.

“Why haven’t you kicked me out?” Merlin asked the counter question. “You always say that I’m a terrible servant.”

“But I don’t mean it.”

Merlin laughed.

“I know”, he then replied, beaming at Arthur.

“But you on the other hand, Merlin, _you._ You could be so much more than my servant. You would make a great physician. You could possibly save so many people with your magic, why would you choose to save me over and over? And then I’m not even nice or thankful, but you still stay and do your chores, although that’s way below your standards.”

The prince still looked at his face as if he was searching for an answer that made sense, but Merlin just sighed and continued smiling through all of it.

“And I am annoying the shit out of you every single day and messing up a lot just by being my clumsy self, you deserve a better manservant, as well. Call it whatever you want Arthur, I think I’d call it destiny.”

“I’d call it love.”

Merlin stopped smiling.

“What?”, he asked, no louder than a whisper really.

“I said I’d call it love. The reason I keep you around and hopefully your reason to stay with me, I’d call it love. Do I need to be more clear?”

Merlin desperately searches for a lie in his words and on his face, something that could explain this. The potion couldn’t possibly have that great of an impact on him. It must be a cruel joke. Could it be really true?

Arthur slid over the bed to edge Merlin was standing at and looked up at him. Merlin gulped.

“I love you, Merlin”, he said, no signs of lies or jokes audible. He spoke clearly and never broke eye contact.

“Arthur, I- You are sure this isn’t the potion making you say this?”

“Of course it is, without it I would have been too much of a coward to tell you, ever.”

Again, no trace of lies. And Merlin started smiling, he started believing.

“You are unbelievable, Arthur Pendragon”, he whispered cheerfully, bending down so he’d be more near to his prince. Delightfully Merlin noticed Arthur’s pupils dilating as he approached him and his breath hitched.

“I love you, too”, he breathed almost inaudible, their lips were so close already, that they could feel each others’ breath on their lips.

“Then fucking kiss me _this instant,_ what are you waiting for?”

Now Arthur’s face broke into a wide smile, as well, and he quickly closed the gap between their faces, roughly pressing his lips on Merlin’s. Cheerful the young warlock kissed him back just as intensely.

They quickly got more demanding, more passionate. Merlin’s tunic was the first one to land on the floor.

“Oh, I’ve waited too long for this”, Arthur whispered against his skin, sucking a red mark on his neck. Merlin responded with a heavy sigh.

“Me too, but-”, he stopped in his tracks.

“What is it?”, Arthur asked concerned.

“Are you still… high? Because I don’t want to use you while you’re vulnerable-”

Arthur laughed shortly.

“If that is your only concern. I am not. The effect stopped a few minutes ago.”

“Okay, okay, good, that’s good.”

“Oh you’re going to ruin this if you continue talking.”

“Sure thing, I could do something more useful with my mouth.”

A witty smile spread on Merlin’s face as he put his lips on the prince’s neck, his hands wandering under his tunic, pushing it up, in order to feel Arthur’s warm skin and the goosebumps he got under Merlin’s soft touches.

“Now we are on the same level”, Arthur muttered, sucking in a sharp breath as the other boy carefully bit into his skin and apologetically licked over it afterwards.

“You’re going to kill me.”

Merlin giggled quietly and quickly stripped the tunic of Arthur’s body.

“I hope not”, he answered while pushing the prince backwards on the bed.

They continued to move slowly, a lot of kissing and touching. They had been longing to do this for such a long time, there was no reason to rush now. They wanted to treasure every single moment, every touch and every kiss they shared.

“ _Sire?_ ”

Both boys shrieked and jumped up, as they heard the familiar voice that belonged to the court physician, who just opened the door and entered the room.

Merlin had been so startled, he promptly fell off the bed.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Apparently the reason you didn’t hear my knocking _wasn’t_ that you are asleep or not feeling well”, Gaius stated and he couldn’t help the wide amused smile to spread on his face.

“I-It’s not what it looks like!”, Merlin tried to explain, but failed miserably. They were both topless, have been lying together on the bed just a few seconds ago and also Gaius _saw them kissing_ , there was no way they could still deny it.

“Merlin, I’m old not blind nor dumb.”

“Oh, of course you aren’t.” The warlock was blushing furiously by now.

“Gaius can this maybe… stay a secret? Just between us for now? Please”, Arthur asked and Merlin felt like all this was a dream, because the prince’s voice _shook_ a little _and_ he said _please._ It must be really important to him. Merlin was important to him and so was their relationship. What a beautiful dream, except it was real and thus even better.

“Of course, my lord. I can keep Merlin’s magic a secret, I can surely keep another one just between us three.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that and I will remember it.”

Gaius bowed his head, smiling cheerfully.

“So I guess you are feeling well and don’t need anymore treatment?”

“No, thank you.”

“Good, good. Then I will just.. leave you two alone here.”

A last beaming grin and Gaius was gone again. Arthur breathed out heavily and leapt off the bed, hurrying over to the door.

“We need to remember to _lock the door._ ”, he stated, while doing exactly that.

“Noted”, Merlin replied, still sitting on the floor.

They stared at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing hysterically.


End file.
